Legendary Twins
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: AU. what would the Naruto world be like, if naruto had more stability. namely that of a mother, and a twin sister. and is Twin sister, being Skakura. this is the story, of 2 twins, and their rise to power amongst ninjas
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Only time I will say this)

Prologue: It begins

* * *

Many people cheered on this night for the Yondaime Hokage. He had just sealed the 9 tailed fox demon, Kyuubi, into his own newborn son. But he had only little time to live. 

"My fellow ninjas. My son, Naruto, has become a hero. He is now the carrier of the demon. The reason is, because I believe he is the one person up to the job. Think of him as a hero, and not the demon. Kyuubi isn't evil anyways. She was under the spell of Orochimaru, which is why she attacked" Arashi said to everyone, as he walked past all of them. A white eyed ninja smirked. It was Arashi's best friend Hiashi Hyuuga

"You heard him. That boy is a hero" Hiashi said to everyone. Most ninjas fell under the impression, that if Hiashi, the Hyuuga clan leader, agreed with such a statement, then it must be true.

On his final minutes, as the Shinigami death god was yanking of Arashi's soul, he was now back in the hospital room, where Naruto was born. His girlfriend, Naruto's mother, Hitomi Haruno smiled when Arashi came back in. She was holding in her arms, Naruto's twin sister, Sakura.

"Was it successful?" Hitomi asked. Arashi moved some pink strands of hair to the side, as he kissed her, as he also gave her Naruto.

"Yeah. I grow weak by the second. I'm really sorry to have to do this, my love" Arashi said, as a lone tear, fell from his eye. Hitomi nodded, and sighed.

"You did what you felt was right. I would have done the same myself" Hitomi said. Arashi nodded, before he collapsed.

"I'm almost gone. When the 2 become Genin, tell them about Kyuubi, and the fact that the demon is a good hearted being. Also, they must train for the Hiriashnin Early. I think it would also be best if the 2 were on the same team. Thank you for making my life meaningful Hitomi. You have blessed this world with 2 wonderful children" Arashi said, as he got up, quickly kissed Hitomi one last time, before he walked over to a chair, and died.

Hitomi told the Third Hokage, who had retaken the job when Arashi passed on, all the information. Naturally, there were some villagers who harbored a grudge against Naruto, but that was less then half of the village.

* * *

Chapter 1: Genin time.

* * *

"Naruto, Sakura. You're both gonna be late for exam day" Hitomi shouted. Both twins came down. Naruto was a spitting image of his father at his age, while Sakura was pretty much the same when it came to Hitomi. Sakura was brushing her hair, while Naruto, dressed in black, came down, with a large smile on his face. 

"And what exactly are you happy about?" Sakura sarcastically asked. Naruto Stretched his arms, and yawned a bit.

"I was up last night trying to figure out how to do shadow Clones. Finally got it down. Now I'll pass this test for sure" Naruto said. Hitomi smiled.

"That's good. Sakura. You look great. Now here's money for lunch later, so use it wisely. If the both of you pass, you'll both be awarded to a fancy supper tonight" Hitomi said. Both Twins smiled at that thought.

They both rushed off to school, using their bloodline, of the Hiriashnin. They had both mastered it early.

"We made it" Sakura said. She straightened some of her hair, before she focussed her attention on the Class Heart-throb, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto just ignored all of that.

Everyone passed the test. Now, After the fancy supper, Naruto was to Meet one of the Chuunin teachers, Mizuki, with the Forbidden scroll. It was at midnight. Naruto did that.

"So learned a technique from there yet?" Mizuki asked. Naruto smirked.

"Yep I also know that you were planning to frame me" Naruto said. This shocked Mizuki. Naruto rose up, and walked towards Mizuki, and floored him.

"I had one of my ANBU friends accidentally come across this information. So, the Third and I, set up this trap" Naruto said, snapping his fingers, signaling all the ANBU to come out of hiding.

"Now, here's where things become interesting. You wanted to frame me, to kill me, because of Kyuubi. You're one of the ones who believed I was the demon. Guess what. Not the case" Naruto said, as all the ANBU tied up Mizuki.

"Heh, plan to kill me? You don't have the guts to do so" Mizuki said. Naruto smirked.

"Contrary to your belief, I do. I've already killed your friend Mabel. It wasn't easy" Naruto said, smirking.

"Well, they do say the first kill is always the hardest, and the second kill is much-" Mizuki said, before he was struck right in between the eyes, by a Kunai . It killed him.

"Yes. Considerably" Naruto said. The ANBU then simply left. The Third Hokage came in, with Iruka.

"Well done Naruto. You are indeed well ready to become a ninja" Iruka said. Naruto smirked. The Third the spoke up.

"Well, since you've already accumulated your 2 standard ANBU kills, when you're ready to join, the doorway will be much easier to go through now" The third said. Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Sarutobi-Hokage-sama" Naruto said. He then went home, where Hitomi was patiently waiting.

Next day, Thye teams were assigned. Naruto and Sakura got teamed up with Sasuke Uchiha, much to both of their delight. Sakura, because she has a crush on Sasuke, and Naruto, because he was friends with Sasuke. However, the three had to wait a while before their sensei showed up. Only to be expected from the chronically late Jounin Kakashi Hatake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The team, and Bloodline limits uses

* * *

Naruto smirked at his prank. Kakashi was all wet now, as he walked through the door. 

"My first impression...I want to kill you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes" Kakashi said. The three met up on the roof five minutes later.

"Well, since the 3 of you will be on my team, it's time we got to know each other. You know, Likes, dislikes, dreams, that kind of stuff. I'll go first. Kakashi is what everyone calls me. I rather not say likes, dislikes, dreams, but I do have a few hobbies, such as good old fashioned reading" Kakashi said with a masked smirk. He always had half of his face hidden behind a mask. He pointed towards Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno. My likes, are my twin brother and..." Sakura said, with a quite visible blush. Naruto sighed. That brought her back.

"Dislikes...Ino-pig. As for dreams...I'd rather keep that for myself right now" Sakura said. Naruto was next.

"Naruto Haruno. My likes are all my friends and family. Dislikes...people who judge a book by it's cover. My dream is to become Hokage" Naruto said. Sasuke was next.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a whole lot of things, Tomatoes and Naruto being the only exceptions, and I dislike just about everything else. My dream, is to revive my clan. I also have a side ambition, but that, I don't feel the need for sharing it" Sasuke said. Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

"Well, glad that's been done. Now, tomorrow is when we shall have your Genin exam survival test. This test was designed for the sole reason, to see who passes, and who fails. Oh, and of the entire class, only 9 do pass, as this test has a 70 fail rate" Kakashi said. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all sighed. Kakashi then left. Naruto smirked.

"Oh this is going to be easy. I already know what we need to do. It's based on Effective teamwork. I found out last night when I busted Mizuki" Naruto said. Both Sasuke and Sakura knew about what Naruto did.

"So, The Hokage gave you a heads up" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"Yeah. I'm going to the hospital, as a friend of mine is currently there. Sakura. I think the best way to pass this test, is if we worked with Sasuke on unlocking the Sharingan. You'll do fine in unlocking it" Naruto said, as he left. Sakura smirked. Sasuke then sighed.

"I have a feeling that I'm not going to-" Sasuke said, before getting kicked in the gut by Sakura.

"You have to be faster. Our father was not the most powerful ninja ever without reason. It was his usage of his bloodline limit, Hiriashin, or flying thunder god. Prepare yourself" Sakura said. She kept striking Sasuke, as he tried to dodge. This went on for a few hours, until Sakura noticed what her goal was.

"That will be enough" Sakura said. She helped Sasuke up.

"Thanks. I now have the Sharingan" Sasuke said, as Sakura helped Sasuke get to the hospital, where he was treated by a medic ninja.

"So, where is my twin, by the way?" Sakura asked. The medic smirked.

"I'm right here. My friend, Draco, was released today. It was that dragon I rescued the other day. Apparently, He had the leader of the dragons give me a summoning contract. So I can now summon dragons" Naruto said. Sasuke playfully glared at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wave Mission Begins

* * *

With passing the team survival test, the newly formed team 7 now had to do a whole lot of D ranked missions. The Three had taught each other some useful jutsus. But one day, there was a slight change in plans. They had a C ranked mission, to escort a Bridge builder named Tazuna, back to his home country, Wave.

Now, the three didn't like Tazuna, as he was acting all snobby, but Naruto also noticed something different. He sighed.

_Noticed it to?_ Sakura asked. They had managed to find a way to form a mental link between the two twins, so that they didn't need to speak to each other all the time.

_Oh yeah. He's hiding something. And that puddle I just stepped on is highly suspicious. It has to be a trap_. Naruto thought back. True to his word, 2 Chuunin missing mist Ninjas appeared from the puddle. They tried to ensnare Kakashi, and they did. But he used a Kawarmi to avoid death. He then took the to down, in a matter of seconds.

"Okay old man. Mind telling us what's the deal. Bandits are C ranked, and those guys certainly weren't. They were at least B ranked. Of course, Kakashi-sensei, lazy as he is, is considered S rank, so...just tell us" Naruto said. Tazuna sighed.

"My village could only afford a C ranked missions. We've been in poverty since the business Tycoon Gatou, has taken over our country. It's been horrible. He's a business Tycoon, but he does a lot of shady business. If we can finish this bridge, his hand in power will weaken, and thus, he wants me dead" Tzuna said. Naruto looked at Sakura

_I'm not sure about this mission_. Sakura thought to NAruto. Naruto smirked.

_I'm all for it. Hold on. Kyuubi is summoning me. I think it's time you meet him anyways. I'll get you to follow me when I'm asleep. I think he wants us to continue._ Naruto responded. He then looked at Sasuke, who had a giant smirk on his face.

"While we could withdraw this mission, we aren't. Every mission, is always a way to get stronger, whether in general, or just certain aspects. Besides...it's good bragging rights" Sasuke said, with a light hearted tone to his voice. Naruto nodded.

"Well, now that is settled, we should get going" Kakashi said. The 5 did indeed start to go forward. Sasuke and Naruto were detached from everyone else, just randomly talking about things, like the good friends they were. Despite being the survivor of the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke wasn't an emo as a lot of people thought he'd be. Instead, he took a lighter side to things, only wishing to become stronger, should the time come to kill the one who caused the massacre. But that would be after he found out the real reasons.

"I don't get it. You and Sakura must be close in order to understand each other without even looking" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"Well, it came down to the forbidden scroll. It was actually meant for the both of us. Our father, was the fourth, after all. With that being said, we came across a jutsu, that actually allowed our minds to have a mental connection. He had a lot of stuff on there that he never learned, but hoped to pass down. I don't know if there is anything useful there that you might find, it was meant for both me and Sakura only" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"Don't worry. I'd only try to learn if your mother allowed it" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"Say, why do you wear a cross necklace?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed.

"It's not what normal ninja wear, plus it's also a thing of good fortune. Every day alive, I feel blessed, for being surrounded by people who do care. There are things about me, that people hate. But I don't have control over those things" Naruto said. Sasuke somehow understood.

"I understand. It's kinda like me, when I'm really pissed off. A rage settles in. It scares me. But you've already had 2 kills. How was it? I just need some friend answers, as I am a ninja as well" Sasuke said. Naruto sighed.

"The first kill was not easy at all. I had to use some help to slow Mizuki's accomplice down, before I killed him. Luckily, he was weak. Mizuki was a slight bit of a problem, but I had shadow clones then. But the first kill, you almost look at yourself, feeling the regret, yet pride sink in. Your first human life, that you took away. It's always the hardest. The second one, is considerably easier" Naruto said. He actually got out the very Shuriken that killed Mizuki.

"Yeah, I never trusted him anyways" Sasuke said. It was then that Naruto was warned about an oncoming atack, which he grabbed Sasuke, and they dodged it. It was a giant cleaver sword. A Ninja was hot on their trail.

It turned out, it was the demon of the mist, Zabuza Momochi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the Twins Meet Kyuubi

* * *

The five had just finished theri encounter with Zabuza. It had tired the four ninjas out. Zabuza was supposedly kileld by a Mist hunter ANBU, but Naruto and Kakashi knew otherwise. 

Now, in Wave, at Tazuna's home, Naruto had passed out. He was clearly exhausted.

"I'll look over him" Sakura said. When nobody else was in the room, she sat down beside Naruto, and fell asleep, allowing her mind to enter his subconcious for the first time

Naruto's mind

It was all grungy. Like a sewer. Sakura was disgusted.

"The sooner we meet Kyuubi, the sooner we can leave" Naruto said. He could sense the disgust from Sakura. They followed the paths, until they found the gian cage. A mist red could formed behind the cage. It then condensed, and became the form of a human. A female human, that is.

"Sakura-chan. It's good ton finally meet you" Kyuubi said, she she moved closer to the cage. Sakura was shocked.

"I was shocked as well" Naruto said. Sakura regained her bearings.

"Well, you don't seem so evil. But then again, we know about Orochimaru messing with you" Sakura said. Kyuubi sighed.

"Yeah. Regrettable that I ever had to meet him. The land of fire was my territory to protect, from other wayward demons. Ironically, all those demons wanted was my power" Kyuubi said. She sighed.

"I'm glad that you are very understanding of Naruto. Don't ever abandon him. He's your brother, and he will always be there for you. I can tell, just by looking into his very soul. That bond you guys created, is significance of it. You're both a great team, yet you both need to improve in some areas" Kyuubi said. Sakura nodded. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah. Anyways. We should go. Any suggestions for training?" Naruto asked Kyuubi shook her head. She then reverted to her human form, which showed she had along red hair, sparkling red eyes, and she was wearing a red corset. Though it didn't affect both teens.

"There is one thing, for Sakura. Being that my chakra is purely made from my spirit, it can easily be recovered after a short amount of time. Here" Kyuubi said, as she greached through, and grabbed Sakura's arm. A massive amount of shock and electricity coursed through Sakura. She screamed, both in pain, and pleasure.

"The hell are you doing?" Naruto demanded. It was then, that Kyuubi released Sakura, as she fell over. Naruto caught her.

"I have given you an equivalent of one of my tails. It will be powerful. However, it will slowly integrate into your chakra system, thus that chakra, will soon be all yours. Consider it a gift. Be warned though. I have this feeling that consequences will arise" Kyuubi said. She blew them both a kiss, which sent them back to the real world

Real world

"I was wondering when you two would wake up" Sasuke said. Both Sakura and Naruto rose up very slowly.

"Sorry. Both tired, I guess" Sakura said. Sasuke smirked.

"That Inari kid is really annoying. He kept saying going against Gatou is suicide. All because of his step-father being killed by him. I told him that I've been through worse, and the same for you, Naruto. I've noticed some of Konoha's villagers sneering at you. For what reasons, I can only guess" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

1 week later, and after completing an exercise given to them by Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were out at the bridge. Naruto woke up late. He met a girl the day before.

"That Haku. She had a point" Naruto said, smirking. It was then, that Naruto jumped in, and beat up 2 thugs, that were about to jump Inari, and his mother, Tsunami.

"Thank you" Tsunami said. Naruto nodded.

"Inari. Gather the villagers, and meet at the bridge. Bring the best weapons you have. It's time to take back Wave. I have to split. HIRIASHNIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted. He moved at blinding speeds, to the bridge.

When he got there, Sasuke was now a human pin cushion, trapped in between a dome of mirrors.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Demonized Sakura

* * *

Sakura was mad. And Kyuubi's chakra, which now flowed inside of her, had completely changed her. Part of her clothes had ripped. Naruto, still recovering from the Ronin's attack, was clearly shocked.

Her hair was blood red, eye blood red, and claws grew. It was a horrific sight

Sakura then easily picked up Zabuza's sword, and using the amazing speed of the Hiriashnin, she began to kill off all the thugs, starting with Gatou. She smirked, as he screamed, before she sliced his head right off. She dropped the sword, after a few thugs were killed.

At that, Sasuke woke up. He wasn't dead. But he saw what Sakura was doing, and it scared him. He rose up.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!" HE shouted. This alerted the demonized Sakura. She turned around.

"Stay away!" She said, scared of what could happen suddenly. Sasuke began to slowly walk up, taking out the remaining needles. Sakura was going to strike, before, he suddenly kissed her. It calmed her down. When he broke the kiss, he collapsed into Sakura's arms, who was also tired, also collapsed.

"Wow. My chakra, did that. Not cool" Naruto said, able to stand now. The hole in his gut had fully healed, but the slash on his face had scarred. He and Kakashi went to pick up Sasuke and Sakura.

"Ummm...Kakashi. If it's okay, I think Haku and I would like to...join up with Hidden Leaf" Zabuza said. Kakashi nodded.

Now, just 2 weeks later...

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Hitomi shouted at Sakura and Naruto.

"We were unaware of such consequences. Kyuubi wanted us to share this power of hers. But...I'm sorry mom" Naruto said. Sakura sighed.

"I am as well. I shouldn't have accepted. But it did save everyone. Naruto was injured, and Kakashi was low, Sasuke was almost dead, and there were still people to fight" Sakura said. Hitomi sighed.

"I should have known. It's practically transforming you. Your chakra coils are trying to adapt. Well if there was anyway Kyuubi knew this, would she have taken more precaution?" Hitomi asked. Naruto's eyes glowed red.

"**Sorry to bug you, but yes, I would have. Your son has been kind enough for me to talk like this. So please, Ms Haruno. Forgive me. I thought I was helping Sakura. But it turns out, I have harmed her. But I believe that she will eventually learn to control the demonic chakra. I believe in her, and so does Naruto**" Kyuubi said, through Naruto. The eyes stopped glowing, and Naruto was back to normal.

A few weeks later, Naruto was busy training The Hokage's Grandson, Konohamaru. Konohamaru was now just running through the streets, part of pissing Sakura off, when He bumped into a Sand ninja. Now, the sand ninja was pissed off.

"I wouldn't harm him if I were you. It could very well cause a massive riot" Naruto said. The Sand Ninja growled, before letting Konohamaru go. Konohamaru ran up beside Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-sensei" Konohamaru said. Naruto nodded.

"Hmmmm. Ninjas from outside a different village, when not exactly invited. Must be fore the Chuunin exams" Naruto said. There was a Sand ninja girl behind the first Sand ninja, who simply nodded.

"Welcome to Konoha then. The name is Naruto Haruno" Naruto said. The girl smirked.

"I'm Temari, this is Kankuro. Our Third member, Gaara, is around here" Temari said. Naruto smirked. He was well aware of Gaara's presence

"You mean right over there" Naruto said, pointing up to a Tree. Gaara jumped down, as the Sand ninjas left.

Next day...

Team 7 found themselves in the Chuunin exams. They were first doing a written part, in which the point was to not get caught cheating. Basically, stealth, and info gathering. Then, they found themselves inside the Forest of Death.

A/N: I'm not to good at describing the first exam, so I just simply skipped it. Srry. There are parts of the show that I find are difficult to redo, so I apologize for those shot-comings.


	6. Chapter 6

It was successful. 1 month after coming back from wave, Naruto began summoning. Now, he had pushed enough chakra to bring out one of the boss Dragons, Bahamut (FFX version).

"You. You must have been the one who Draco gave the Dragon's contract to. You have proven yourself worthy of me, just by summoning me, young one" Bahamut said. The 8 ft dragon crossed its arms, as Naruto looked on in awe.

"I am Naruto Haruno. I summoned you" Naruto sad. Bahamut chuckled.

"You're a powerful kid to summon me. Yes, you are the one with Kyuubi sealed inside of you. How is the siren anyways?" Bahamut said. This confused Naruto.

'Tell him I said hi, and that as soon as I get freedom, I'm gonna do him' Kyuubi playfully said in Naruto's head. He sighed.

"She's fine, and she wants to screw ya, when she's free" Naruto said, blushing. Now, Bahamut was howling in laughter.

"Yeah, that's Kyuubi for ya. But down to business. Us boss dragons can merge with our summoners. Now, you'll be able to have my armor skin, and tails. And one last thing...my eyes, like all dragon eyes, are similar to the Sharingan. So when we're merged, you can copy down jutsus" Bahamut said, before He went into thought.

"Hmmm. I know of something you might be kinda interested in. You can even have your family help you with it. I'd like my daughter, Nikita, to be raised by you. She is only 1 month old though. But he's very powerful" Bahamut said. Naruto smirked.

"Of course. Wow 1 month old and powerful. Better watch out" Naruto sarcastically said. Bahamut chuckled.

"Actually...I was more powerful at her age. You see, I forgot to mention that a single year in human time is actually a month in Dragon time. It explains why we can live for thousands of years...kinda" Bahamut said. Naruto smirked. A small Black dragon appeared from behind Bahamut, and walked over to Naruto. It was half Naruto's size.

"Nikita already seems to like you. Now, I shall be off. Remember, to call upon me, whenever you need help" Bahamut said, before vanishing. Naruto began to walk to the Kazama manor, where he lived. When he got there, Hitomi smirked.

"Is that one of the dragons you can summon?" She asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Not this one. One of the Dragon bosses wants me to raise her. Her name, is Nikita. It's the least I could do, for being accepted by the dragons" Naruto said. Hitomi smiled.

"Well, that's good. Can we at least help?" Hitomi asked. Naruto smiled.

"Of course. We wouldn't want Nikita to feel neglected, right" Naruto said, petting Nikita's head. She growled a happy growl. Even a dragon's growl can be used to tell their emotions.


	7. Chapter 7

Team 7 was separated by a violent wind. But that proved useful for Naruto, as he found 2 dead Grass ninjas, who had a complete set of Scrolls with them. He took them. He then ran to the last place his team was at.

'Naruto. Summon my powers. Your heightened sense will prove useful' Kyuubi said Naruto nodded, transforming into his Hanyou form. He only had 1 chakra tail, but it was enough.

"West" He said, following their scents. He ran as fast as he could, before seeing Sakura fighting violently, and Sasuke was down, with a curse mark on his neck.

"SAKURA. Step Down" Naruto said. Sakura growled, before returnign to normal. Naruto charged at the Ninja, who simply managed tp place a chakra seal on top of his current seal, reverting Naruto's demonic chakra back.

"Impressive. Remember thy name. Orochimaru. Tell Sasuke that name, as I can guarentee you, he will seek me out for power" Orochimaru said, as he left. Naruto swore.

"He was the one who cursed Kyuubi to attack Konoha. That Bastard" Naruto said, as he slipped into a sleep.

He woke up some few hours later, when He saw Sakura had cut her hair, and was a bit bruised up. Sasuke was also up.

"Damn. I feel awful" Naruto said, stumbling to get up. He got up.

"Okay. I would like to know what happened, while we get to the tower" Naruto said. The three began to head to the tower.

"When you were knocked out, the Sound ninjas attacked. I cut my hair then, more caring about being a ninja, then a girl" Sakura said. Naruto sighed.

"I felt this power, after Lee, Shikimaru, Ino, and Chouji helped stave them off. We're lucky nobody took our scrolls" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"This exam is beginning to really concern me. First Orochimaru, who gave you that curse, then his minions. I know. I have my ways to access this info. But there is more. He is one of the Legendary 3. No question, he is evil, and wants to control the Sharingan. That's why he marked you Sasuke. For control of the Sharingan" Naruto said. Sasuke paled at that thought.

Soon, they entered the tower. The placed their scrolls on the pedestal, and a summon was seen. It was actually one of the other Sanin, Jiraya.

"Jiraya-Sanin. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. The semi-old man, Jiraya, chuckled.

"Well, my sensei, the Hokage requested that I come. We know you 3 had an encounter with Orochimaru. Unfortunately, I can't remove Sasuke's curse, but I can remove the seal he placed on top of you, Naruto" Jiraya said.

A few minutes later, Naruto had the fifth seal released.

"The fact you 3 have made it this far is a good thing. I'm here for a while, since I heard that Orochimaru was here. Anyways, I'll be around the village for a while. You know the normal areas to find me. I think it's time for 'That one Move' Naruto" Jiraya said. Jiraya then vanished.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"He wasn't joking" Naruto said. Sasuke was lost.

"Ummmm...what exactly are we talking about" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"My father's special move. The Rasengan" Naruto said. He was smiling now, and for good reasons.


	8. Chapter 8

The Prelims now were starting. The First match was between Sakura and Ino.

After going all out, Inot managed to trap Sakura in her mind transfer, to make Sakura give up. But that was when she was now face to face with 3 other minds

Sakura's mind

"Get out of my head Ino-BOAR!!!!!" Inner Sakura said. Ino was a bit scared. A growl was heard, and Ino saw a miniature version of Kyuubi. Then, Naruto walked in.

"N-n-naruto?" Ino asked, a bit afraid.

"We've developed a mind link. Your jutsu is useless. You've also entered my realm. And quite frankly, my friend here doesn't like you. So Scram" Naruto said. Ino undid the Jutsu.

Real world

"Time to finish this" Sakura said. She summoned her demonic chakra. Being that she was controlling it, no changes were present, minus a massive chakra boost. She jumped up, and did a series of hand seals.

"Katon: Grand fireball Jutsu!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted, breathing out a massive flame, which engulfed everything. It had knocked Ino out.

Sasuke, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, and Shikimaru would all win theri matches. Now, Naruto had to face Kiba, who was a dog user.

"Hehe. After this match, Hinata will finally get over you. Of course, you didn't know that" Kiba cockily said, while his dog, Akamaru, began to bark. Naruto smirked.

"I knew. But I'm to young for love right now. So bring it on" Naruto said. The fight happened (which was exactly like in the show). Kiba smirked, as Naruto was down.

"You're nothin. How you're so good, I don't know. It won't be you who's ever going to be Hokage. I will be Hokage" Kiba said. This angered, and amuzed Naruto, as he got up.

"Very good. But I am that damn good. You see, my power, is limitless. And with that -Bites Thumb- I won't be stopped. I will learn some of the most powerful jutsus ever, so that I can truly be a Hokage. The one, who will outpower the 4th. Dragon summoning Jutsu" Naruto said. A black dragon, almost as tall as Naruto, came up.

"Meet my pet dragon, and soon to be first Ninja dragon of Konoha, Nikita. Let's go" Naruto said. The two rushed at Akamaru and Kiba. Nikita took on Akamaru, and knocked him to the side. This angered Kiba.

"TSUUGA!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted, as he jumped, and spun. He came at Naruto, like a drill. Naruto used the Hiriashnin to move him, and Nikita out of the way. Nikita then launched a fireball at Kiba, who crashed. Naruto then petted Nikita's head, which had some grey hair.

"Thank you Nikita" Naruto said. Nikita nodded, before vanishing. Kiba was out.

When Naruto got back in the stands.

"I was wondering if you were going to use a dragon. But Nikita is just a baby. You shouldn't have" Sakura said. Naruto sighed.

"Even babies can be powerful. Besides...She needed the experience" Naruto said. Sakura sighed.

About 5 minutes later, Naruto was back on the arena floor, but for different reasons. He cared a lot for Hinata Hyuuga, and when she was nearly killed by her cousin, Neji, Naruto snapped. He made a blood oath

"You had best better start praying that you don't face me in the finals, because you will lose badly. I will hurt you badly Neji. Your fate crap won't save you. Fate and destiny, are 2 different things" Naruto said, before leaving.

Dosu of the Sound won against Chouji, and Gaara just about killed Lee. The following is the results of whom will face whom.

Naruto Haruno VS Neji Hyuuga

Gaara VS Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno VS Kankuro, winner faces Shino Aubrame

Temari VS Shikimaru Nara, winner faces Dosu.


End file.
